


Пол-пятого утра в Джуноне

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Before Crisis, F/F, Fem-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon





	Пол-пятого утра в Джуноне

_17.10, 21:09_

\- Хочешь я расскажу тебе, как переспал со Скарлетт? - Рено подкатывает на офисном кресле и закидывает ноги на стол Кэс, прямо на папки с грифом «Совершенно секретно».

\- Уже рассказывал. Три раза. И каждый раз по-новому, - Кэс пинком отправляет кресло Рено назад. Рено с размаху въезжает в Руда, который несет к своему столу горячий кофе. 

Дальнейшее Кэс не интересует. Она отворачивается и снова смотрит в темное окно, за которым едва-едва можно разглядеть мерцающие огни города.  
Вылет в Джунон в двадцать два - сорок пять. Она успеет.

\- И все-таки странно, - бормочет Рено за спиной через несколько минут. Говорит он не слишком внятно, потому что прижимает к лицу мокрое полотенце: - Пятый раз за месяц и вместе со Скарлетт. Кто может вынести эту стерву?

\- Другая стерва? - в словах Кэс почти нет вопросительной интонации. 

\- Если переспишь с ней, расскажешь, - Рено упрям.

\- В отчете прочитаешь. 

Кэс убирает папки с грифом «Совершенно секретно» в маленький сейф.

Работа в Джуноне — сейчас ее основное задание. Контрабандисты выставили на торги черного рынка оружие, изготовленное корпорацией — не просто оружие, большую партию новеньких автоматов от департамента вооружений. Не каждый генерал мог похвастаться тем, что держал в руках ИС-17, а на черном рынке за ним уже выстраиваются в очередь.  
Скарлетт в бешенстве и хочет знать, кто продает ее секретные разработки бродягам на улице. Она в таком бешенстве, что готова даже сотрудничать с турками, которых ненавидит. Поэтому Кэс в пятый раз за месяц летит в Джунон. Снова торчать под дождем в пропахшем рыбой и соляркой порту, вести невнятные разговоры с черными тенями под навесами, терпеть потные ладони, которые шарят по телу, обыскивая. 

И Скарлетт тоже летит в Джунон — пятый раз за месяц.

_17.10, 23:30_

Холодно. Скарлетт в пассажирском кресле напротив кутается в меховое манто. Еще она пьет, высоко поднимая тяжелую военную фляжку. Закидывает ногу на ногу, достает мундштук из сумочки, но Кэс молча забирает у нее зажигалку и пачку сигарет.  
Говорить бесполезно — в вертолете слишком шумно.  
Скарлетт пожимает плечами и снова отвинчивает крышку фляжки.

 

_18.10. 0:32_

Скарлетт совсем пьяна. Она лежит на двуспальной кровати, красное платье бесстыже задрано.  
Она курит, не переставая, и кривит губы в ответ своему отражению в зеркале на потолке. 

Кэс аккуратно складывает костюм турка на спинке стула. 

\- Это операция моего отдела, - говорит Кэс.  
Она скручивает длинные волосы в узел, скалывает его шпильками Скарлетт.

\- Не смей приводить туда своих солдат, ты мне все испортишь, - Кэс поднимает молнию на брюках. – Они ждут человека от Дона Корнео. Я буду этим человеком. Поставщик мне нужен живым, поэтому никакой стрельбы, ты слышишь?

Кэс оглядывается. Похоже, что Скарлетт не слышит. Она пьяна, но взгляд у нее сосредоточенный и мундштук в руке не дрожит. 

Ценг повел себя как идиот, когда поверил, что со Скарлетт можно договориться, понимает Кэс. Турки ей нужны были только для того, чтобы выследить склад, куда свезли похищенное оружие. А на остальное ей наплевать. Наплевать на возможность выйти на предателя в сердце корпорации. Наплевать на то, что она ставит жизнь Кэс под удар.

Если будет нужно, глава департамента вооружений без капли сомнения променяет жизнь турка, да и любую жизнь, чтобы вернуть то, что принадлежит ей.

Кэс уходит, не оглядываясь.

_18.10, 4:17_

На складе Кэс обыскивают в четвертый раз. Она заставляет себя разжать кулаки, расставить ноги и положить ладони на деревянную стену.  
Ищут оружие.  
Пусть ищут.  
Этим троим она свернет шею в считанные минуты голыми руками.

Холодное дуло упирается в затылок.

\- На колени. Руки за голову. 

Она молча становится на колени. Это еще не провал. Ее просто проверяют. Неприятная дрожь проходит по спине, пока мушка на дуле путается в длинных волосах.  
Кэс, сцепляя пальцы на затылке, нащупывает острую шпильку.  
«Не спеши, милая, не спеши», вспоминает она внезапно хриплый шепот Скарлетт, запах сигарет от ее волос, следы от подвязок на внутренней стороне бедра. 

Кэс так страшно, что становится весело. 

\- Мальчики, если вы хотите, чтобы я вам отсосала, то меня на этот счет строго проинструктировали — сначала дело, развлечения потом. Мой босс не любит, когда его девочек обижают. Или мидгарские гилы не слишком хороши для вас?

Она говорит и говорит — пытаясь понять, почему тяжелые шаги за спиной ей так знакомы. 

\- Так это ты - моя девочка? - даже за одышкой чувствуется, как опасен тихий надорванный голос. Кэс резко оборачивается, наплевав на дуло у затылка. Так и есть, Дон Корнео — хозяин бандитского Уолл-Маркта. И хуже всего, что он должен ее помнить по заварушке с Рафаэлем. У Дона Корнео хорошая память на женские лица.

Кто-то светит в лицо фонариком, Кэс невольно жмурится. Дон Корнео цепко держит ее за подбородок, всматриваясь.

\- Не в моем вкусе, - смех Корнео дребезжит в сыром воздухе. И добавляет: - Не люблю сучек из турков.

Торопливо щелкают затворы, но Кэс готова к этому. Она резко бьет Корнео коротким прямым ударом — и уж куда пришлось, прости, милый, как сказала бы Скарлетт.  
Фонарик падает, крик мешается с руганью и стрельбой наугад. Кэс уже за большими металлическими ящиками, ей нужна всего пара секунд, чтобы оценить обстановку и нанести удар.  
Тяжелый узел волос рассыпается без шпилек.

 

_18.10, 4:21_

(...)

_18.10, 4:29_

Когда стихает последняя автоматная очередь в темноте, Кэс выжидает еще немного, а потом поднимается с пола. Осторожно трогает уголок губ, проверяет языком, целы ли зубы. Солдаты не смотрят на нее, заняты тем, что ищут выживших. Скарлетт продолжает стоять в дверях, и Кэс не видит, но знает, что она так и не убрала пистолет за подвязку чулок. 

\- Дона Корнео среди убитых нет, - рапортует сержант.

Кэс, стараясь не прихрамывать, подходит к Скарлетт.

\- Какого черта ты вмешалась? - едва слышно говорит Кэс, больно выворачивая кисть пустой руки Скарлетт. - Я почти взяла его. Ты сорвала мне операцию. - Она продолжает, едва не ломая запястье: - Я бы взяла его, какого черта...

Скарлетт поднимает пистолет, дулом отводит упавшие на лицо Кэс пепельные пряди.

\- Я защищаю то, что принадлежит мне, - с кривой усмешкой говорит глава департамента вооружений. 

\- Твое чертово оружие...

Скарлетт продолжает кривить губы в усмешке.

И Кэс не видит, но знает, что все солдаты смотрят на них, когда Скарлетт ее целует.  
И отворачиваются, только когда Скарлетт, не прерывая поцелуя, направляет на них пистолет.


End file.
